1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to electrical charging systems, and in particular, relates to storing electrical energy generated by the movement of a vehicle.
2. Related Art.
Alternative sources of energy for vehicles are vitally important for modern society due to the decreasing supply of fossil fuels. One potential source of energy is moving air, whether created by the movement of a vehicle or by wind currents. Electrical energy generated from moving air can be harnessed to further motivate a vehicle or to power the on-board electronics of a vehicle.
Large amounts of power may be generated during the operation of a charging system in a vehicle that generates electrical energy from moving air, especially at high speeds. A vehicle charging system may manage the power generated by moving air with aerodynamic design choices or with changes in the mechanical linkage ratio between system components. The safe and efficient operation of a vehicle may be improved by proper management of the vehicle charging system.